moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.
The film received a lot controversy because of the infamous 'hot coffee' scene and was given an NC-17 rating by the MPAA. The scene involved CJ (Will Smith) having sex with a young lady with prolonged images visible of the sexual intercourse. The scene was called pornographic. Rockstar Games edited some of the scenes and the violence but the film was still given an NC-17 rating by the MPAA. Rockstar Games ordered a panel of experts and the fourth cut of the film was given an R-rating. Rockstar Games, however, released the full version however, without the cuts, in theaters anyway with a false R-rating. Chris Penn, the actor who portrays officer Eddie Pulaski, had lots of personal troubles while making the film. He had a heroin addiction which caused that he, sometimes, arrived under influence of drugs and he also had medical problems. He died a couple of months after the film's release due to a combination of a blood prop in his heart and a drug overdose. Some of the cast and the crew actually attended his funeral in order to show their respect. This is the second GTA-film that takes place in San Adreas. Grand Theft Auto (1997) also took place partially in San Andreas. Also the upcoming new film Grand Theft Auto V (2013) will take place in San Andreas, Los Angeles. This is the first and only GTA-film that has a storyline that takes place in two periods: the first and main storyline takes place in 1992 and has CJ coming back in San Andreas and the second takes place in the past which involves how the Johnson Family began as a gang. This is the longest GTA-film in running time. The film received a lot of controversy by real-life gangbangers who had criticism on the way how gang crime was portrayed in the film. Director Rockstar Games received death threats by low-lifes and actually received protection from bodyguards for a while. Sean Penn and Chris Penn are actual brothers and they both have a role in the film. Sean Penn portrays the lawyer Ken Rosenberg and Chris Penn portrays officer Eddie Pulaski. Although this, they never share screentime. The cities: Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas are actually based on Los Angeles, San Francisco and Las Vegas. The F-word is used 365 times. Rockstar Games hated the rapper-music which was used on the background of the film in order to portray the culture of the characters. After filming was finished, he actually destroyed the audio because he hated the music so much. Rockstar Games was put under investigation by the civil-rights-organisation because he used the word "nigga" (a racist term for black people) too much in the film. They didn't find anything to work with, since Rockstar Games only wrote the dialog for the characters in order to express the street language. Ray Liotta returned for a brief uncredited cameo for the scene when Ken Rosenberg talks to Tommy Vercetti on the phone. The voice we hear of Tommy is actually said by the character's actor Ray Liotta. This is the second time that Frank Vincent portrays Savlatore Leone in a GTA-film. The film was partially inspired by the gangster-film Boyz N The Hood (1991). The music in the background during the scene when Salvatore Leone and Johnnie Sindacco is a reference to The Godfather (1972).